


sit on my lap and call me santa (or maybe yours)

by soobasaur



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Bang Chan is a Confident Gay, Christmas Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, all they do is smile at eachother, chan is wearing a santa costume, felix sells ice cream i just thought that was cute, jeongin is minho’s little brother, like very tiny, side hyunlix, stray kids - Freeform, that was cheesy im sorry, why does chan wearing a santa costume turn me on, why does chan wearing a santa costume turn minho on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: Minho wants to be the confident gay in every sitcom he's seen and plop himself on the cute mall santa with the curly blonde hair, and tell him how the only thing he wants for christmas is him. Instead, he comes to the realization he is none of the above a little too late.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	sit on my lap and call me santa (or maybe yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/gifts).



> this is my ao3 debut so uhm take care of this fic <3

Minho currently had no control over his feet whatsoever and it was scaring the shit out of him. He was a dancer for fucks sake, so why couldn’t he stop himself from walking towards wherever the fuck he was going?

The answer lies in the cute blonde boy sitting on a throne wearing a santa costume.

Who even lets a kid who looks like he’s in his twenties be the mall santa? The beard didn’t match the kid’s cute baby face at all. This also didn’t match Minho’s usual what to do when you see a cute guide.

Rule 1 was for minho to simply smile and be on his merry way. And if he was feeling extra confident maybe even throw in a wink, but the last time he attempted that he profusely apologized and ran away to hide in a nearby stall.

Minho wasn’t very confident in the flirting department. 

But nowhere in his mental handbook does it say get as close as humanly possible to a cute boy and try making a move. He wasn’t ready to be a confident gay just yet.

Maybe it was something about that stupid smile that sparked something inside him, making him desperately want to be the cause of it. 

And that’s how he found himself slowly inching towards the line that led up to the boy who caught his eye, the same boy who was dressed in a soft santa costume he had the urge to run his fingers over, imagining how satisfying it’d feel under his touch. Minho couldn’t keep his eyes off him as quickly slid into line for the Mall Santa.

It was embarrassing, to put it mildly, he was obviously the oldest person there that didn’t have a child attached to his hip. If he had his younger brother Jeongin with him he could _maybe_ pass the male as a sixteen-year-old. And that was a hard maybe since he could rarely get the younger to crack a smile. Unfortunately for him, the younger was halfway across the world at the moment.

Minho had traveled all the way to Australia to participate in a dancing festival he was chosen for, the thing was it was exclusively meant for solo dancers which caused him to not be able to attend with his best friends and teammates. Everyone he knew was in Korea, probably awake at an ungodly hour, as Minho was stuck entertaining himself by wandering through random attractions he found online. He knew if his best friend Hyunjin was in his place the younger would manage to get every male and female in this mall on their knees. Minho would even get on his knees but that’s a story for another time.

So here he was, stuck standing in line looking like some kind of pervert as he winced at the people around him sending glares. He sent them an apologetic smile as he pulled out his phone to have something to look at. Apart from a couple of texts from Hyunjin, mostly consisting of weird memes he thought were funny, he didn't have much to look at.

He couldn’t help but look up to sneak a glance at the male in the velvet looking santa suit, smiling down at the children sitting on his lap, talking to them animatedly. Minho was entranced by the other’s presence and craved to be noticed.

Minho wasn’t exactly fluent in English, he knew enough to get around but certainly not enough to woo a man into dating him.

So as soon as Miinho stepped up for his turn he expected the cute santa boy to call over some tiny security elves and get him dragged into a candy cane jail located someplace in the Mall, but much to surprise he was met instead with a welcoming smile and a pair of warm brown eyes. It made him wonder how many older men have attempted the same move he was making, causing him to cringe at his own actions. 

Minho looked behind him and down to make sure the smile was indeed directed at him and not some small child lurking below him, but his eyes were met empty so he cautiously made his way to the throne and glanced down at the boy’s lap. And right as he was considering making a run for it and saving at least a single shard of the dignity he had left he got yanked down and plopped onto the other male’s lap. 

“And what might your name be?” santa boy asked, curling one arm along his lower back, looking at him with those stupid mesmerizing eyes. 

Minho felt a little shy under the other’s gaze and resorted to looking down at his own lap. He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed, not just by the santa boy’s stares but also by the people in line behind him, shaking their heads at his antics. Most of the children had already started to whine in annoyance at this grown adult male taking too long to say what his christmas wish is. 

“Minho,” he quietly mumbled, surprised the other boy heard him.. As the boy in front of him was about to open his mouth once more he abruptly stood up and gave a bow, lamely moonwalking backwards before turning around and making a run for it, ears tipped red with utter embarrassment. 

  
____ ____ ____  
  


Minho pouted dejectedly as he watched his ice cream melt and slip right through his fingers, leaving a sweet sticky residue behind. Right after making his great escape from the cute santa boy, who he still didn’t know the name of, he decided he needed comfort. With his friends halfway across the world, the next best thing was food. 

He found himself sitting in the food court all alone on a tottering plastic chair, slowly giving up on his food and tossing it away. He laid his head gloomily against his palm as he felt himself zoning out, mentally scolding himself for what an idiot he was.

Maybe it was the zoning out or the weird mall ice cream he just ate but he could see a tiny red circle coming closer and closer, the nearer it came it quickly became a longer shape, the top turning into blonde and a _oh fuck it’s the cute santa guy-_

Before Minho could make a break for it once again, the boy pulled out the chair in front of him and shot him the same warm smile from before.

Minho supplied an awkward one back as he tugged on his collar.

“So, Minho right?”

Minho nodded in response, convincing himself to make eye contact for at least a good second. He didn’t wanna come off as rude, after the stunt he pulled today he was surprised he wasn’t being beaten to the pulp as of now.

Instead, he had a cute boy sitting across from him.

“I’m Chris, but you can call me Chan. You’re Korean, no?” the blonde asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Minho nodded for an answer, earning a toothy grin from the elder. The sight of it made him smile instantly, he was filled with a bubbly feeling as to being the cause of making the other smile like that. 

“Me too,” Chan exclaimed, swiftly switching to Korean, the language sounding foreign on his tongue. When he spoke he could hear the tinge of an Australian accent behind his words.

“I’m from Korea,” Minho spoke, feeling at ease with his mother tongue. “Came here alone for a Dance Festival,”

“No way,” Chan’s eyes brightened, “Are you attending the Evolution Festival?” 

Minho nodded at the familiar name, wondering if the other danced as well. 

As if reading his thoughts the other male shook his head and gestured to the freckled boy behind the ice cream counter, who was currently trying to scoop himself a cone.

“Oi Felix! Get over here!” Chan yelled in English, making a gesture with his hand.

The boy perked up at his name and skillfully jumped over the counter, all while preventing his cone from spilling its ice cream over.   
  
“What’s up,” the light blonde boy said, his deep voice surprising Minho as he leaned forward on their table, eyeing Minho with interest. “And who’s your cute friend?”   
  
Minho flushed red and looked away from the other boy’s curious gaze.

“That’s Minho!” Chan answered in Korean, earning a look from Felix. “He’s from Korea!”  
  
“Wahh no way,” Felix replied, quickly slipping into Korean as he turned to face Minho. It seems as if these two rarely see anyone Korean around here if their excited responses were anything to dwell on. 

“That’s not all, he’s competing in that Dance Festival you’re competing in, Evolution something-”  
  
“The Evolution Performance Festival,” Felix and Minho both replied at the same time,causing them both to make eye contact and let out a giggle.

“That’s awesome, I can’t wait to see you there.” Felix smiled, “Can we exchange numbers? I have to close the shop.” 

And with a new contact on his phone _Fine ass Felix_ , the younger chose the name, not him. In the short time they spoke he learned that Chan was the eldest amongst them, and Felix was the youngest, which immediately made Minho want to protect him. 

After Felix left to shut down the shop Chan sent him a hesitant glance, “Hey, can we uh,,,finish what you started?” Chan asked.

“Hm? Oh, my ice cream? Sure-” Minho said as he started to slide his bowl over, he didn’t know why Chan was interested in his half melted ice cream but Chan shook his head fondly, pushing it back towards him, his hand lingering longer than it needed to on Minho’s knuckles.

“No, I mean from the Santa Station, I never got to deliver my whole speech to you,” Chan laughed, causing a storm of butterflies to brew in his stomach. 

“I-uh sure, go ahead,” Minho squeaked out, gulping down his nerves. 

“Let’s switch the roles, how about _you_ ask me what I want for Christmas?” Chan asked, leaning forward as he rested his face in between both his palms.

“If that’s what you want uhm,,,what do you want from Christmas Chan?” the younger tentatively asked, somehow maintaining eye contact with the elder.

“A date with you,” Chan quickly supplied, leaning back to gauge Minho’s reaction.

It was the way Minho noticed his smile wavered right at the end, and how his hands fell into an anxious clasp as Chan stared on, awaiting Minho’s answer.

It was then he realized maybe that was what lured him to the other boy in the first place, the kind waves radiating off the other and the gentle smile he held for anyone who came his way.

Maybe Minho wanted to feel what it’d be like to have a gentle smile directed at him, a welcoming hug just for him. 

Somebody just for him.

“I’d love to.”

  
  


  * \- - -



  
  


[bonus]

_A year later_

“What do you mean Chan got me a gift?” Minho asked as he held his phone to his ear, cautiously unlocking his door.

“ _It means he sent over a gift for you!”_ Felix answered on the other end of the line, and even without being with him he knew the younger was bouncing with glee.

Minho sighed as he peered open the door, “And why are you telling me instead of my boyfriend?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow as he spotted the big gift box on his porch.

“What’s that?” Hyunjin, his roommate behind him asked, peering at the box behind him, “a gift from your _boyfriend~”_ Minho rolled his eyes as he handed his phone to Hyunjin, who fell into an easy conversation with Felix at the other end, despite not ever talking before. The two extroverts really went well together.

Minho quickly ripped off the dorky wrapping paper, which was littered in cute kawaii looking reindeer and elves, exactly something Chan would buy. As soon as he managed to get it off he popped the lid off and let out a surprised scream as his very own boyfriend popped out, doing jazz hands. Not even a second after he saw a van pull up and a Lee Felix jump out, waving one arm frantically as he held his phone to his ear. Minho made a mental note to remind Felix not to rent a white van, the kid looked like he was driving around something illegal in there.

Chan quickly pulled him into a hug as Felix came up to them, ending the call as he spotted Hyunjin, his mouth hanging as he and the other had their own meet-cute.

But all Minho could focus on was his cute lover, dressed up in a cute Santa hat and had sat in a box just to surprise him like this.

What more could he want for Christmas?

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 if you wanna talk hmu on [twit](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf)


End file.
